Virtuoso
by NaleyWriter23
Summary: After Nathan asks his wife for guitar lessons, Haley discovers that he might just be a virtuoso after all.


Nathan Scott stepped into his large, two-story home and smiled upon hearing the soft, melodic sound of guitar strings floating through the air. The kids were all out and he figured his wife of nearly sixteen-years was using her quiet time to work on her music. His legs followed the sound and stopped almost abruptly to take-in the view before him. Perched on the edge of the coffee table sat Haley James Scott, strumming a bruised and beaten acoustic guitar. He'd bought her a new one for a birthday gift a few years ago, but she insisted on keeping her original guitar— claiming the older it was, the better it sounded.

She looked so peaceful and absolutely breathtaking; a beam of sunlight soaked through the living room windows and framed her face perfectly. Nathan swore in that moment no piece of artwork on earth could rival what was in front of him.

Her golden waves of hair effortlessly cascaded past her shoulders, barely skimming the top of the instrument. When his eyes settled on her chest, he nearly swallowed his tongue. The bottom curve of the guitar rested against her propped knee, but the way it was sitting against Haley's stomach must have pushed her breasts higher because they were practically bulging out of her red v-neck t-shirt. Nathan actually had to silently remind himself to breathe when the air in his lungs dried-up.

Haley's chest put the hour-glass shape of the guitar to shame. If she just bent over slightly more, he might have been lucky enough to see all the way down her shirt. He smirked at the thought.

Her eyes were closed, clearly lost in the music, and Haley was still oblivious to her husband's obvious ogling.

Nathan leaned gently against the open entry-way and just watched her play. He'd lost count of how many times he'd done this— but it never got old. If he could, he would stand there and stare at Haley for the rest of his life.

A soft humming sound emit from between her parted lips. He almost groaned when his eyes fell on the soft, pink flesh. Her mouth was curved, almost in the shape of a perfect oval, and it reminded Nathan of last night when those exact lips were wrapped around his swollen—

"Oh, hey, you're home!" Haley beamed, ceasing the strumming of her fingers upon opening her eyes. She found her husband staring at her, as if in a trance, and blushed.

Nathan cleared his throat and slightly stumbled from where he was propped against the wall. "Don't stop on my account. That sounded great. You look even better."

The redness of her cheeks now matched the color of her shirt. Even after sixteen years of marriage, Nathan's flirtatious compliments always caused the same reaction. "Oh, that? I was just goofing around. It has been awhile since I've played. I'm a bit rusty."

"Didn't sound rusty to me," he grinned. "In fact, I was hoping you'd teach me how to play."

Haley propped the guitar against the table and looked surprised. "You want to learn guitar? Baby, last time I tried to teach you how to play the piano you got so frustrated and stormed out."

Nathan chuckled before walking over to where she now stood. His arms immediately wrapped around her tiny waist and he dropped a kiss in her vanilla-scented hair. He loved the smell so much that he secretly squirted some of the shampoo in his own hair last night. Haley had yet to notice. Or, if she did, she simply hadn't said anything about it.

"See, I remember it differently, Hales. You were playing piano in nothing but my shirt. I wanted to impress you so I tried to play Hot-cross Buns and you took over to teach me. But then I got distracted by you and you got pissed 'cos I didn't do it right, which turned me on even more—,"

Haley's eyes fell to his cocky smirk and laughed. "Of course I remember that. How could I forget? It was also the night Juliette was conceived."

"Right there on the piano bench," he beamed proudly.

She playfully rolled her eyes, "and that's exactly why you're not allowed to play piano anymore. You'd just get me pregnant again."

"So teach me guitar instead," Nathan pleaded. "Come on, please? I'll be good. I promise."

Haley narrowed her eyes at him. Somehow, she highly doubted that, but the teacher inside of her could never really say no to someone asking her for help— especially when that person was her husband. "Fine. But no funny business, mister. I'm serious."

Nathan inwardly cheered and reached down for the guitar. Instead of keeping it, he handed it back to his wife.

"You have to hold the guitar if you want to learn to play, babe," she quipped sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you look better when you're holding it."

"Do you want to learn or not?"

"Damn, you're sexy when you're using your firm voice. Reminds me of our tutoring-days."

"Nathan!" She tried to admonish but started laughing instead.

"Okay, okay," he mock-surrendered by placing his palms towards her, "I'm done. Let's play."

"Here, hold it like this," She settled the guitar in his arms and bit gently at her lip. He looked sexy holding their kids, and somehow managed to look just as good holding a guitar— albeit it, slightly awkwardly, but still made it sexy.

"Can I sit on the couch?"

"Yeah, that might make it easier."

With the guitar still in his arms, Nathan sat at the edge of the couch with Haley right beside him. He tried to hide his eager grin when his height advantage awarded him by providing a perfect view of her chest. Damn, he loved when she wore v-necks. He could see right down her ample cleavage.

"Okay. Let's start with a C-minor chord. Put your fingers here," she took hold of his hands and guided them to the fretboard, desperately suppressing any memory of how those exact fingers were inside of her last night.

"Like this?" Nathan furrowed his brow and strummed his right hand on the lower part of the guitar.

"Yeah!" Haley enthused, "that sounded great. Let's try a D-chord, now."

Nathan moved his fingers to where Haley's were and smiled when she accidentally brushed over his wedding band. She has said many times how much of an aphrodisiac it was.

"Now strum," she advised gently.

Nathan did as he was told and grinned when Haley squealed. His wife was seriously adorable and he would strum a million chords just to see her smile like she was now.

"Let's try switching back and forth from C and D."

His left fingers fumbled awkwardly between the notes, making the strings sound a lot more jarring than melodic.

"It's okay," Haley coaxed softly, "keep practicing. You'll get it."

"You make it look easy," Nathan grumbled. "I think my hands are too big for this."

"No. Long fingers are actually better."

He tried not to groan. He wished his fingers were somewhere else right now other than the stupid guitar.

"I know," he mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," his smile mirrored Lydia's whenever she was in trouble. All she had to do was look all cute and innocent and neither parent could resist. They were bound to have their hands full with the six-year-old as she got older.

"Okay. Ready for the next one?"

"How many of these things are there?" He whined.

"A lot. But believe it or not, most popular songs on the radio only have like three chords."

"You're so hot when you're telling me useless facts."

"It's not useless! Don't you want to eventually learn to play a song?" She asked before squealing again. Nathan started to think she'd been hanging around Brooke too much— but at least his wife's excitement was a lot more infectious. He thought Brooke's girlish squeals and giggles could just be plain annoying sometimes. "Oh, babe," Haley continued, "wouldn't it be so romantic if you played a song for me?"

He scoffed, "no. I do other romantic things."

"Standing naked and covering yourself with a box of chocolate on Valentine's Day is not romantic, Nathan!"

"Oh, please," he scoffed again, "you loved that. You pounced on me like a lion finding raw meat."

"Okay fine," Haley blushed in acquiesce, "that was kinda sexy, but I always dreamed of you playing something like 'Better Than Love' or something for me in the rain."

"That's cheesy," Nathan shook his head.

"Shut up!" She teased before gently squeezing his bicep, "we're a cheesy couple."

"I know," he beamed. "But if I sang to you, you'd probably go Deaf."

"No. I'd probably drop my panties."

"Oh, really?" Nathan cocked an eyebrow and grinned confidently. "Should we try it out?"

"Not yet. You need to learn to play it on the guitar first."

"Can't I just sing?" He cleared his throat and started lowly, " _you save me from myself. You got my back when I need help. There's no one else in the world. You will always be my girl-_ ,"

Haley bit her lip when the butterflies taking up permanent residence in her stomach started soaring through her body. "That was cute, but not ready to drop my panties just yet."

"Dammit," he sighed. "I thought that would do the trick. How about you take your shirt off instead?"

"You're getting distracted, Nathan. Keep playing!"

Feigning a heavy sigh, he strummed the chords delicately. "I need an incentive."

Her brow rose in a perfectly constructed arch, "An incentive for what?"

"To play."

"Somehow I don't think me getting naked will result in you playing the notes right."

A low chuckle emit from his lips, "you're right. See, Hales, these fingers are made to touch you, not play guitar."

Haley's teeth sank into her lower lip; an action of innocence her husband always found seductive. "You're the one who asked me to teach you how to play. If you wanted to have sex, why didn't you just say so." Her voice sounded in a flustered huff, but Nathan knew she wanted it just as much as he did- if not more.

"Because," he shrugged, "this was foreplay for me."

Haley pursed her lips with triumph, "I knew it! You didn't actually wanna learn to play! You wanted to get into my pants!"

Nathan flashed her a cheeky smile and propped the guitar against the coffee table; when his hands were emptied, he held his palms out, mocking surrender. "Guilty."

Coyly, Haley moved so that her legs were able to straddle Nathan's waist. She wound her arms around his taut neck and gently pushed him against the leather cushions. "It worked," her voice was a rush of hot air in the outer shell of his ear, making his already tight pants, even tighter.

He choked out a meager gasp when her center ground against the hardened appendage in his jeans. She shifted again and a raging inferno blazed through the rivers of their veins. Nathan's fingers found the hem of Haley's v-neck and quickly pulled it over her head, his eyes desperate to roam her voluptuous valley of breasts.

"That was easy," his lips proudly housed a smug smirk when she unhooked her black lace bra from her chest and whipped it somewhere across the living room. Haley playfully rolled her eyes before pushing her puckered nipples against his chest to press their lips together in a highly-anticipated kiss. Like an addict taking the first swig of Whiskey, it was pure bliss. The fire spread further and deeper.

"You look sexy playing guitar. I won't deny it," Haley breathed.

"I knew it," his cocky grin returned and, catching his wife off guard, he maneuvered their bodies so that her back was lying horizontally on the couch. In between peppering kisses against her chest, neck, and lips, he pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it behind the couch in hopes of it finding Haley's discarded shirt.

"Mhm, maybe you should be the one playing guitar naked," Haley muttered after licking her lips. With heavy-lidded eyes, she gawked freely at her husband's well defined chest. Strong and tan, she loved resting her head against the hard walls and listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. Equally, she loved running her hands along the taut skin and tracing her fingers (or tongue) over the grooves of his abdominal muscles.

"The only thing I wanna play naked is you, baby."

Haley licked her lips again. Whatever he meant, it sounded sexy from his lips. She wound her arms around his neck again and pulled him down for a slow, deep kiss. Their lower halves tangled like their boneless tongues, wrapping around each other and melding as one. Slowly, Nathan's hands wandered towards Haley's jeans and unzipped them just enough to allow room for his fingers to crawl inside and trace her white lace panties.

A breathless moan sounded throughout the room and Haley instantly arched her hips closer to Nathan's calloused hand, silently begging his fingers to begin their exploration. When his thumb rubbed over a piece of wet lace, gently brushing her hardening clit, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Patience," he whispered when she groaned in frustration. "This is just the warm-up. Or whatever you musicians do before a show."

Despite her growing sexual-frustration, Haley giggled. Nathan's furrowed eyebrows etched into utter focus and diligence turned her on even more. He might not be a virtuoso with a guitar, but his fingers sure knew how to work her body.

She frowned when his hands left her panties, but the sexy smile returned when he used his fingers to pull her jeans down her shapely legs. Nathan glanced at her hooded eyes and grinned before placing wet kisses on the inside of her thighs. Haley shuddered with the purest form of need. His lips on her creamy skin felt like the first ray of sunshine after a cold, colorless winter. Albeit, they made love less than 24 hours ago, but still- every time he touched her, she savoured the fire it ignited in the crevices of her bones.

With one hand cupping her breast, she used the other to thread her fingers through Nathan's dark, thick hair. Both Jamie and Lydia seemed to have inherited her lighter-colored locks, but their nine-month-old daughter, Juliette, was born with a full head of her father's raven black hair. Her black head of hair paired with eyes inherited from her mother made for a beautiful sight. They were smitten the second they saw her.

At the feel of Nathan strumming his thumb over her lower lips, Haley inhaled sharply. She gripped harder on his hair, but he made no indication of pain. Instead, he used his left hand to bunch her thong between his fist and snapped the material against her clit. A delicious, mind-numbing tingle traveled straight to her soul. The damp lace tickled the sensitive bundle of nerves, causing another moan to erupt from her lips.

Nathan smirked at the sound and sight; his wife was thrashing softly on the couch, one hand cupping her puckered nipple, and the other tangled in his hair. He was as hard as a brick watching her wiggle around in nothing but that white lace-thong now stained with her arousal.

He inhaled the scent and licked his lips. As eager as he was for a taste, his fingers weren't done strumming just yet. Like he'd said, this was just the warm-up.

When he started flicking his thumb and index finger against the inside part of her lips, Haley practically screamed his name. Steadily, he developed a slow rhythm, adding a few soft taps to her clit every few seconds. She was practically dancing below him.

"Like that?" He smirked when she nodded feverishly; her heavy breaths stealing words from her lips. Nathan continued strumming, loving the sound of music falling from his wife. Sure, he wasn't a natural talent with musical instruments, but he touched Haley like a damn virtuoso- that was one thing he could do with his eyes closed.

"Oh, God," Haley babbled. Her eyes were clenched tight, and like a puppet attached to strings, she surrendered to Nathan's movements. The tapping against her clit increased, as did the inferno building low in her belly. She felt her climax push closer with every touch of Nathan's fingers. "Don't stop," she urged when he sandwiched her labia between his middle and index finger, rolling it with a slow pulse.

In the process of bunching the thin underwear between his palms, the lace ripped. Either Haley didn't notice or didn't care. Either way, he threw the useless scrap of material onto the floor and took the opportunity to fully fiddle with her pink, moist folds. He gathered her moisture on the tips of his finger, using it to slip easily inside her lips. Haley's grip pulled at his hair, using it as a silent plea to continue. With two fingers inside, Nathan increased his pace and dug his palm against her pubic bone, swiping her clit in the process.

"Oh, fuck!" Haley cried out loudly; both suddenly thankful Deb had the kids for the day. Nathan's fingers slowed their strumming so that Haley could ride the wave of her orgasm. He, too, moaned along with her when she pressed her hardened nipples to his chest.

Haley swallowed the breathless sound when she leaned in to kiss him longingly. Nathan's hands now cradled her hips and when she shifted closer to him, his hardened length poked at her thigh. She smirked against his lips and swiftly used her fingers to unzip his jeans. He groaned with sweet relief when her delicate hands started to massage him through his boxers.

"Your hands are quite talented, Mr. Scott."

"I can say the same about you, Mrs. Scott," he winked before placing open-mouthed kisses along her neck. She nearly melted into liquid right there on the couch but continued her ministrations against his throbbing erection.

His eyes bore into hers, silently pleading with her to take off his boxers. In one swift move, she had them wrapped around his ankles and he was kicking them off behind him.

"I'm ready for the encore," Haley whispered while pumping her hand along his long, hard shaft.

"Oh, baby, this is still only the headliner."

"Lord help me if that's true," she grinned seductively and helped guide him to her entrance. Within seconds, he was pulsing inside of her, sliding in-and-out to a steady, fast tempo.

"Harder," Haley insisted. She was scratching her nails alongside his back, careful not to dig too deep- but as Nathan pushed further, the pleasure only heightened. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, securing him there permanently if she could. Her head tilted back when his lips engulfed her right nipple, sucking and lapping at it eagerly. His fingers were fucking talented and his tongue was a close contender.

Swollen lips, stolen kisses, wandering hands and breathy moans- their bodies were making music no instrument could dare rival.

Nathan nearly swallowed Haley's tongue when her soft fingers traced the skin surrounding his balls. The building tingling at the base of his spine told him he was ready to erupt; peeling his blue eyes open, he saw his wife on the edge and decided they'd made the leap together.

He switched the movement of his hips, rocking them in a circle. Haley moaned when, on every downstroke, his cock hit her clit. Like a gong, the vibrations echoed through her body and the white-light behind her eyes burst into a million, fractured bulbs. She was drenched in a heated glow.

"Nathan," she chanted, "I'm coming."

"Fuck, Hales." Within seconds, he was spilling his seed inside her womb, gently collapsing onto her sweaty body. They shared their ritual post-coital kiss and smiled, basking in the sated feeling of lovemaking.

"I love you."

"I love you, more," he kissed her forehead and grinned.

"What?" She picked her head up off his chest and sensed his smirk had something to with more than the fact he'd just been laid.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking these guitar lessons might have to be daily. You know, so I can practice more."

She bit her lip to suppress a seductive grin, "Trust me, baby, you don't need guitar. Those fingers are already experts in something else."


End file.
